AP Lit
YOU FOOLS. YOU'VE DOOMED US ALL. AP Literature, more commonly known as AP Lit (or AP Littt '''��), is the advanced placement alternative to English IV in senior year. It was originally taught exclusively by Mrs. Nelson, but the seniors of 2018 in a tragic twist doomed the rising students to her clutches in English IV by complaining about the class so much that Mrs. Thomas took over the now-tiny AP level. Because many kids take AP Lang in junior year and are embarrassed to move down a level, they take AP Lit hoping that they're basically the same. Spoiler alert: they're not the same. While AP Lang focuses on analyzing how something is being portrayed through literary devices, AP Lit focuses more on characters and themes; instead of saying "the author uses syntax to convey the relationship," you actually analyze the relationship. At least by this class the grammar lessons are finally finished. LitCharts will be your friend, but please, ''please ''read the book and use the charts mainly to help you review in April or to notice a theme you might have missed. Reading List The book that you will potentially or probably read for this class. "Sonny's Blues" A short story about a man in Harlem, told mainly through flashbacks and musical numbers. Sonny is the protagonist and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Don't do heroin, kids. Invisible Man Not The Invisible Man ''by H.G. Wells, the Ralph Ellison book published 45 years later. It answers most open-ended prompts on the exam. Contrary to the initial impression, this is not "racism story #237," but in fact a great reflection on personal and national identity - think Mark Twain's political writing mixed with To Kill A Mockingbird'' mixed with The Metamorphosis. The irony is on point and the two rape scenes aren't meant to be attractive. ''The Awakening'' In which you will debate whether "pulling an Edna" means drowning yourself to avoid responsibility, or cheating on the person with whom you're cheating in the first place. ''1984'' While being an awesome and oft-referenced book, most of the people who talk about it have never read it, so if you have any politically active family members you can either impress them by reading it or annoy them by telling them that "doublespeak" is not a term that appears in the book (it's Newspeak, the restrictive language, and doublethink, the ability to have so much cognitive dissonance that people actively manipulating information genuinely believe their alterations happened). ''Wuthering Heights'' It starts slow because everyone is named Catherine, Linton, Earnshaw, or Heathcliff and the narrator has no idea what's going on, but it starts getting "saucy" as you go along. Yeetcliff gets the #1 best stalker award. King Lear''' Shakespearean tragedy where two sisters hoe over one guy, who tricked his dad into thinking his legal son was the evil one, almost leading to his dad's suicide, since his son had to disguise as a madman and couldn't tell him the truth, but inspired the king to go even more insane, after he already kicked out the one good daughter he had while his two hoe daughters kicked him out. My essay's got no I's, call me Gloucester. Category:AP Category:Class